


Second Date

by gardenofmaris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David just wants to be a good dad, Emma and Hook's second date, Emma appreciates it but is still slightly embarrassed, F/M, Hook is just amused, I gave up on the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook goes to pick Emma up for their second date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

Hook tapped on the door with his hook, shifting nervously. He had been ecstatic when Emma said yes to a second date, and he still was, but now he was worried. The worry wasn’t for Emma but for her parents. They were so concerned about their daughter and he understood that. He really did. But of course, David was probably going to pull him aside and talk to him about his daughter and worry about her. Hook thought it was sweet, really, but did they really think that a stern talking to would keep his hand off of their lovely daughter? ****

He sighed and shook his head. _If it lets them sleep tonight_ , he thought, before looking up as the door opened and smiling widely at Emma. “My lady, you do look  _spectacular_ ,” he breathed, bowing slightly and taking her hand to kiss it.

There was not too much out of the ordinary about Emma’s clothing considering that Hook had told her to wear casual clothes for their date. But the excitement, the way her eyes smiled with her lips and her gorgeous mouth pursed ever so slightly while she held back what he could tell was unbridled laughter, it all encompassed him. It reminded him that she was his and he was hers, and nothing could ever come between such a pair.

Of course, what goes up must come down. Hook straightened as he heard a throat clear behind them and he looked dead into David’s eyes.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Prince Charming asked stiffly.

Emma groaned. “Dad, please. Don’t.”

“Yes, do listen to the lovely lady and don’t waste your breath on a futile mission,” Hook interjected.

David shook his head. “Especially now that you say no, Hook, I have to. I’ve never gotten to do this for Emma before, so I really need to. It won’t take but a second.”

The former pirate rolled his eyes but acquiesced, following David into the living room. “Listen—“

“Your daughter is a wonderful woman, don’t hurt her, don’t pressure her, if you do you’ll cut off my other hand, yes?”

Charming smiled, pleased. “Exactly. And look, I don’t want to know whatever you two do as long as you both agree. So if you do any,” he grimaced, “ _extracurricular activities_ , I don’t want to see or hear anything that even hints at it.”

“Got it. Anything else before I go ravish your daughter, Your Highness?”

David groaned and put his face in his hand. “No, no, I’m done. Just go, and don’t do anything in front of me.”

Hook smiled and walked away without answering.

 


End file.
